The Cross Time Compendium I: The last Jedi
by ElCucuyfeo
Summary: REVISED: The Doctor begins a new series of adventures in times and places that may seem familar to you.First up, The Doctor arrives in the aftermath of the end of the Clone Wars. Note: Under advisement, the title has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: The Last Jedi.

It was a moment all Jedi Padawans waited for.

"Padawan Qui-Zell Dhanna, step forward and kneel." Jedi Master Yoda announced as Qui-Zell's heart skipped a beat. A vast amount of Jedi had assembled in the grand central spire of the Jedi Temple to mark this occasion. For any time a group of Padawans received their knighthood, it was always a grand event. Qui-Zell herself was the first to receive her knighthood out of her group. At the age of 17, Qui-Zell found herself with a group of Jedi who were receiving their knighthood at an earlier age.

It was speculated to be due in part to the Clone Wars, a war that had nearly cleaved the Republic in two. Qui-Zell along with other Padawan Learners she knew had cut their teeth and grown up fast on the battlefields. Jedi who at one time were the guardians of peace and justice, were now generals and commanders in a war that seemed to be bleeding the Jedi Order dry. Regardless, She was receiving her knighthood and she knew that most of her friends in her original class were soon to follow.

She knelt before the diminutive green-skinned Jedi Master.

He held his green bladed lightsaber in his hand, "Padawan Dhanna, by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic," and in one quick swipe he removed the Padawan braid of her own black hair that had been with her since she started her apprenticeship when she was only 11. She then stood up for the first time as a Jedi Knight.

Four Padawans later the ceremony was over. The Jedi Council began to congratulate the 12 newly commissioned Jedi Knights. Qui-Zell soon found herself before the second leading member of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu.

"Qui-Zell Dhanna, Congratulations on your hard work." Mace complimented as he shook her hand. "I have no doubt you will be a great asset to the Force, and it won't be long till you are helping another padawan to knighthood."

Qui-Zell bowed her head slightly in respect, "I thank you Master Windu, and it was your guidance that helped me to this day."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted me to tell you he regrets he couldn't be here. He is on a task to Utapau, but he sends his regards to you."

Qui-Zell herself knew of the reputation of Mace Windu, the best swordsmen in the galaxy, he developed the form VII of the Jedi lightsaber styles, known as Vapaad. A form deemed dangerous because it brought the user so close to the dark side.

It was form style that Qui-Zell was beginning to learn. She had since long mastered forms I and III.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the briefing room." Mace coolly said as he left.

Qui-Zell watched him leave as a tremor in the Force alerted her something was fast approaching behind her. She turned barely in time as a brown robed form seized her in a bear hug. "Qui-Zell!!" Exclaimed Kaiya Sunriser " I'm so proud of you!"

The sheer force of the hug was as strong as a Rancor. "Acckd!! T-Thank you Kaiya!" Qui-Zell struggled to get out. Kaiya was a year younger than Qui-Zell but at 16, Kaiya was set to begin her trials next week. Kaiya herself was remarkably strong in the Force and it was under the recommendation of the Council, that she test for her knighthood and begin training as a Jedi Counselor. Something the Jedi Order needed if they were going to try any way to end the terrible Clone Wars.

"Are you going to allow us to give our congrats, Kaiya? Or are you going to keep yourself attached to Qui-Zell when she goes to her first Assignment?" Questioned Meiya Gatri.

"Congrats sister Qui-Zell!" Phal Dietstring commended as she shook Qui-Zell's hand. "The four of us have something special planned to commemorate this occasion" Qui-Zell sighed at the sound of this, the last time the five of them were together and had a special occasion, they ended up on clothes washing detail for a month.

"Do I want to know?" Qui-Zell said "You know I am a Jedi Knight now, I could easily place you all under arrest if I have too!"

"Relax Qui-Zell" Sarla Moonstrone assured, "We were granted by our master's one evening of Martime! Were all going to throw you a little celebration! Food, meditation, holodisks! The works!"

Sure enough, the five friends from Youngling Group 142 reunited, celebrated that one of theirs finally made it to Knighthood. They marked the occasion by eating on Jedi confections, looking at old holodisks from their younger days, and meditating on the living Force. Of their original class of 17 younglings. 7 were reassigned to the Jedi service corps, and five of them were killed during the course of the Clone Wars conflict.

They were the last five Padawans still serving in the Jedi Order, and now one of them was just promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight.

Tunguska 1908,

The loud explosion resonated throughout the tiny Russian village. Everywhere trees were obliterated, the light could be seen for miles. Birds and animals brayed and cawed and the Cybermen base that stood in the center of Tunguska was gone.

Wiped out in a flash, The Cybermen first and last use of their new Time Generator was no more.

A few hundred miles away at the home of Dr.Nicholas Tesla, the Doctor drug out the half-awake and dazed Dr. Tesla from the confines of the TARDIS. He laid him on one of the soft couches in his study.

"From now on," the Doctor scolded, "Stick to botany!!" He grabbed his Tan overcoat from the couch and pulled it over his brown suit with the blue pinstripes.

Taking the odd looking mechanical contraption, Dr.Tesla had in his study. The Doctor examined it and fiddled with it using the Sonic Screwdriver.

"And I'll be taking this Nodule Medulla Conrivitor, too! No one should have this piece of technology on this planet for at least 400 years!"

Dr. Tesla groaned and then passed out.

The Doctor sniffed, knowing Earth was once again safe, although at the cost of a small village, retreated back to his TARDIS.

The Time Lord activated the console, and was off through time and space.

He looked at the contraption that the Cybermen had provided Tesla in order to build the Time Generator. It was a small metallic device the shape of a Hexagon. It could be used to power and repair almost anything mechanical.

The Doctor thought for a bit "Now what should I use you to fix? The pool? The washing machines? Hey! How bout the extrapolators!"

He opened up a panel on the floor of the console room and installed the mechanism on the extrapolator, a device that was previously damaged when he battled the Emperor of the Daleks at the Game Station.

With a quick buzz of the Sonic screwdriver, the device was in place. He stood up and felt very good about his accomplishments.

"Not bad if I say so myself!" He said aloud, and then it struck him. He was speaking to himself. He had been traveling on his own since Martha left, and before that Rose Tyler.

He had frankly lost track of how long he had been without a companion. He was aware there had been many places he had been alone, but this was the first time it had occurred to him how lonely he was inside the TARDIS. It was quiet inside, literally quiet. No chatting, no laughing, and no arguing.

"I think I need a holiday." He pondered.

He then thought of a tiny island in the Caribbean, and smiled.

Quickly changing course, the TARDIS spun toward's the mid 1980's.

It had started out as a normal day at the Jedi Temple. Qui-Zell and her friends meditated and trained on their last day together. The very next day they would return with their masters at the far corners of the galaxy to fight the Clone Wars.

Kaiya stepped out of the showers and waited for the rest of her friends to follow. She wiped herself dry and began to dress. Her body still ached at the hard lightsaber training, She and her friends just endured.

Qui-Zell was the first to follow.

"Hey Gundar butt!" Kaiya teased as she saw Qui-Zell opened her locker.

"Gundar butt?" She said as she arched an eyebrow. "Look whose talking you little Sith Spawn!"

"It was a gift to see you promoted, Qui." She smiled. "Out of all us I knew you would be first." Kaiya began to brush her auburn brown hair as she saw Qui-Zell removed her towel and began to dress.

It was nothing new to Kaiya, She had see Qui-Zell naked many times as well as other male members and even non-human species. Growing up their grouping did everything together, from eating to training, sleeping, and bathing.

Kaiya was taken aback when she saw her best friend turn toward her as she was putting on her bra. Kaiya saw something on Qui-Zell she had never seen before, an ugly crimson scar down her chest.

"Qui!" She exclaimed " Wh-What happened to you? "

Qui-Zell knew what she was talking about; she casually put on her inner tunic. "I was injured at the Battle of Munnist. It's an old scar, and I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself about it Mei-sa." She assured her.

Qui-Zell knew how to change the subject. "Oh I almost forgot!" She said as she reached into her utility belt "I have something for you. While I was in space dock around the orbit of Nar Shadda, I saw your father! He told me to give you this."

She handed Kaiya a small holodisk.

Her eyes widened "This is from my father?"

"Yes. He told me to tell you he will be here in a fortnight and wants to meet with you."

Kaiya was speechless. Her father was a Jedi Master, and for most of her training they were forbidden by the council from seeing each other. For fear that emotional attachments would distract Kaiya in her training.

Unfortunately, it did the opposite. For many times the headstrong Kaiya would be punished for attempting to contact her father whenever he had to come to the temple for Jedi business.

Within minutes the five friends were assembled and ready for dinner.

"By Ulic! I have missed those kinds of workouts! Don't you Kaiya?" Meiya said as she swatted Kaiya playfully on the shoulder. Kaiya had to bite her lip to keep from yelping in quite an embarrassing display of her body's aches.

"How did we ever live life before it…"Kaiya said through gritted teeth.

"Did you hear?" Sarla said as she skipped ahead of them "They sent Master Kenobi to Utapau to hunt General Greivious!"

"If anyone can kill that monster and end this war, it's Master Kenobi," Meiya said as she popped her neck. Meyia in particular saw first hand what Greivous was and what he was capable of when she and her Master first encountered the cyborg general on Mygeeto.

"It's close to dinnertime," Qui-Zell noted. "I hear they are serving Binka sandwiches! Someone needs to go return the equipment."

"We vote for Kaiya!!!!" Everyone but Kaiya chimed in.

"You Nerf Herders are mean!" Kaiya pouted as Qui-Zell dropped the heavy brown bag full of the training equipment around her shoulders.

"We only tease you cause we're fond of you, and you're the next to take the trials!" Qui-Zell whispered.

"That's a month from now!" Kaiya noted as she trotted away. "Make a plate for me! And don't forget to load me up on Garabee pudding!"

Kaiya smiled as she saw her four friends walk away. Little did she know it would be the last time she would see them alive. For at the moment, Anakin Skywalker was leading a battalion of Clone Troopers into the Jedi Temple with the sole intent of the extermination of every Jedi there.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

It all happened so fast. As soon as Qui-Zell and her friends turned the corner to cross the great Hall, the Clone Troopers arrived. No one really questioned their arrival before it was too late. They began to shoot every single Jedi in sight

"What in the name of Revan!?" Qui-Zell yelled, as she saw Jedi start to be cut down by blaster fire.

. Qui-Zell could see a squad of troopers rush them. Instinctively she let the Force take over as she rushed ahead of her three friends and raised a Force Barrier against the oncoming blaster fire. She could feel three shots absorbed by the shield, but the next four penetrated the barrier. Before she knew it, she felt three blaster bolts connect with her thigh, chest, and finally her neck. The last blast forced her on her back.

She could hear her friends cry out her name as she saw lightsabers being ignited. Qui-Zell could feel her body getting heavier as everything got quieter and things soon got dark.

"N-no is this death?" She thought to herself" I-I can't die not yet, K-Kaiya! I sent Kaiya out by herself. She's all alone, and she'll be killed! Please let me warn her! " Before she could feel herself drop into unconsciousness she summoned the last bit of her mind to summon the Force to call out to her friend.

"Kaiya! Run! Save yourself! There's too many of them! You can't fight them all! Get away!" She called out in her mind, and hoping against all hope she was heard. Then without warning, she saw Meiya fall dead. Then Sarla, the life had already left her eyes. At last, Phal joined them. They were all killed by a lightsaber. The last image Qui-Zell saw was who killed them, the fierce red eyes of Anakin Skywalker. Then all Qui-Zell saw was black.

Qui-Zell, could feel herself being carried. She wasn't sure how long she was out or even why she was still alive. She felt her herself tossed upon a squishy pile. Only when she felt absolutely safe did she open her eyes. She saw she was face to face with the ashen face of another fallen Jedi. She gasped as she sat up and saw dead Jedi surrounded her after another. She covered her mouth to muffle her scream, closing her eyes to the horror and the stench. She got up to find any way out.

Stumbling over body after body, Qui-Zell found her way out of the room of the dead, only to find herself a few feet from a squad of soldiers standing watch over the hollowed out Jedi Temple. Her body still ached from her wounds. Still weak, she tried to make her way silently, but she was already tired and Force drained. It wasn't long before she was discovered.

"Hey!! There's one still alive!! Stop her!!" She heard a voice yell.

Trying to get enough energy into a full sprint, Qui-Zell ran as fast as she could through the streets of Corusant. She could hear many footsteps behind her. Turning into alley after alley, she could hear the footsteps getting closer. Turning one last corner she found she made a potentially fatal mistake as she saw herself facing a dead end. The walls around the dark wet alley were too high to attempt any type of Force Jump. She could hear the soldiers getting closer as she readied herself to take her lightsaber for one last fight. Eight soldiers turned the corner into the alley where she was. Suddenly, she was surprised and squinted by a bright light.

"There's just one, and she's just a child. Let's make this quick!" She heard one of the Clone Troopers utter.

Qui-Zell could see her life flashing before her eyes, and she made peace with herself. But little did Qui-Zell, the Jedi from Mandalore, That the Force had other plans for her.

She blinked as a sudden gust of wind kicked up around her; a wind that also caused the Clone Troopers to pause and stand around in confusion. What happened next no one could comprehend for around Qui-Zell something began to "form" around her. It was a brilliant blue-white light followed by the sound of what could only be describe as a mechanical grinding. The light then began to take shape and solid form. The form of a blue telephone box. It was large as it engulfed Qui-Zell completely.

"VWORP!VVWWOORRPP!VVVVWWWWOOORRRPPP!!"

To Qui-Zell her environment began to change as well. As the dark cold wet alley began to fade away and a new environment began to take shape around her. It was a gold light all around her and before she knew it, she was indoors. The room was large and was seemingly made out of coral and high tech gadgetry. She could see in the middle of this huge room was a six-sided console in the middle of it was glass cylinder that stretched all the way to the roof. The inner green glass bounced up and down as it finally stopped. . When that happened the room took final shape. Dazed and confused, she at least felt safe. From behind her she could feel a presence approach.

"Oy now! What's up with that! You landed ahead of schedule" said an odd looking man with big brown hair, a happy go lucky expression on his face, wearing a brown suit with blue pinstripes under a tan overcoat and white converse sneakers on his feet. He stopped when he saw Qui-Zell. "Hello! How are you?"

With a yelp Qui-Zell activated her lightsaber. And as quick as she ignited her saber the man produced a simple tool from his jacket. With a push of a button and an electronic buzzing sounded. She saw it had a power over the lightsaber, for it switched it off completely!

"Do you mind?" He said rather irksome. He went to the console and began flipping switches and turning knobs. "That's a lightsaber, do you know what it could do to the interior?"

"Who are you?" Qui zell asked

The man answered, "I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you! And you are?"

"Qui-Zell" She said. 'Qui-Zell Dhanna."

"Nice to meet you, Qui-Zell. Judging from your clothes I would guess you're a Jedi! Now excuse me while I figure out why the TARDIS landed in the another galaxy, and not Maho Bay!"

She took a deep calming breath, and tried to take it all in. Most importantly why she was still alive.

The Doctor, Time Lord from Gallifrey, was clueless. He had set coordinates for a nice holiday in the Caribbean. In fact he was busy shaving and cleaning up when he heard the main motors of the TARDIS indicate that it was about to land.

It landed about 4 hours ahead of schedule. He looked at the readouts and finally the computer scanner that showed the outside of the alley and several Clone Troopers looking very puzzled.

"I can't seem to readout what time era it is," he said scratching his head. "Well the answers are out there. Think I'll go make an appearance," He said with a devious grin.

"No! Wait! What do you think you're doing?" Qui-Zell said as she saw him race to the door. Knowing that facing down an entire squad of Clone Troopers was suicide, Qui-Zell decided to follow and pick any pieces that may be left.

Exiting the Police Box, the Doctor smiled as his companion followed. When the Clone Troopers saw Qui-Zell, they immediately went on kill mode. "The Jedi! Kill them both!!" The Clone Trooper yelled as six or seven of them opened fire. Before she could reach for her lightsaber, the Doctor quickly held her hand down to prevent her from any further action.

In that delay Qui-Zell saw that the flurry of blaster bolts had no effect on them. For they were being repelled by a force field that was being generated by the TARDIS.

"Are you done, yet?" The Doctor mocked. "HA! You're just as clueless as the Cybermen, only they're better dressers!" He said. "It's ok, Qui-Zell that force field can hold back anything." One clone trooper tried to penetrate the barrier, but he was thrust back violently. The Doctor had turned on the now repaired Extrapolator, before he stepped out the doors.

"That Jedi is now an enemy of the Empire. In the name of the emperor hand her over to us!" Said the apparent leader of the squad.

The Doctor leaned a little forward and squinted at the Clone Trooper, "Huh." He said unimpressed. "Standard white armor, substandard blasters… You look like Clone Troopers, " He looked up to the night sky as hundreds of transports flew high above tall skyscrapers.

"Am I on Corusant? " He guessed right "AWWW I haven't been on Corusant for years! I wonder if I'm near Dex's diner. He makes those little cup cakes with the Edible Ball bearings. You know I gave him that idea from an English tea party during the '48 Wembly Olympics!" He winked at Qui-Zell.

The Clone Commander was getting irritated. "You need to hand over that Jedi to us or you both will be placed under arrest!"

Qui-Zell licked her lips impatiently. "Umm, Doctor is it? They might be calling for reinforcements! " She hissed.

"Am I also correct in assuming that the Supreme Chancellor is a one Dantius Palpatine who also goes by the guise of Darth Sidious, and you clone troopers are trying to carry out a one Order 66?" The Doctor asked as all of the Clone Troopers raised their blaster rifles and cocked them. They aimed at them ready to fire.

"Ooh!" He mocked. "That one riled them up!!"

"This is your last warning. Give us the Jedi, or else."

The Doctor stood defiant and chuckled. "I'm the Doctor; I've face down worse things than you. You tell your Lord Sidious that he failed. I have the last Jedi and she's coming with me. THE last Jedi…" He said as he pushed the small of her back into the TARDIS. The Clone Troopers fired wildly now in an attempt to reach them and carry out Order 66.

Entering the TARDIS, the Doctor flipped one or two more switches. "Off we go! Through time and space!" He said. Qui-Zell had to take a seat at one of the nearby couches at the base of the console.

"What do you mean last of the Jedi?" Qui-Zell asked. The Doctor finished working the last of the flight sequence and looked at the confused little girl. He could feel her bewilderment and her pain. He too saw the last of his race wiped out in a fierce war with the Daleks.

"Gone. The Jedi at the Temple have been wiped out. You're the last, but that's only half true," the Doctor said.

Qui-Zell tried to fit all this into her mind. "Wait, what do you mean half true? Are there other Jedi still alive?" She asked, hopeful this stranger would mention Kaiya's name.

"There's a handful of others still alive." The Doctor said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at her head "Hold, still I'm checking to see how bad your injuries are!"

The small buzzing with the blue light of the sonic screwdriver made Qui-Zell feel somewhat at ease.

Qui-Zell protested, "If there are Jedi still alive I need to re group with them and-."

The Doctor cut her off " And what? Take down a regime that has the full backing of the people and an entire army at their disposal? Besides you're in no condition to kill time much less anything that has an armed blaster!" The Doctor commented as he finished his examination.

"You don't understand! M-my people have been wiped out!" Qui-Zell protested.

The Doctor sighed at the irony of that statement. "Believe me, we have a lot more in common than you think," he said as he thought of his own people, the Time Lords.

"You have some internal bruising and minor internal bleeding, your right dorsal tibia is cracked and there significant internal damage to the muscles in your right femur. Ooo! And a nasty scar on your chest." The Doctor examined as he noted an old surgical scar.

It definitely provoked a response as she quickly pulled her dirty robe over her clothes.

He then took her hand " Follow me, I'll heal your wounds."

Adrenaline wore off as Qui-Zell's body began to ache and howl in pain. Pain coursed through her body and the parts that absorbed the blaster bolts. She cried out in pain as she collapsed slightly. The Doctor caught her and helped her walk to the hallways of the TARDIS.

Qui-Zell started to notice certain things about where she was.

"Just how big is this ship?" She asked commenting on the seemingly endless hallways and rooms of the TARDIS.

"If you can believe it, about the size of a standard escape pod?" He said in an effort to match an image Qui-Zell could relate too."

"Excuse me?" She asked trying to fit the image into her head.

"This is my ship, it's called the TARDIS, and it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. It could go anywhere and any when in time and space." The Doctor explained.

"Anytime?" Qui-Zell asked.

"There are certain rules," the Doctor said grimly. "But first you need treatment and to be healed."

A few moments later they were at the doors of another large room on the interior of the TARDIS. Qui-Zell, even with her Jedi training was astonished on how bigger it was on the inside than it was on the outside.

"This is the Zero Room. Here you can heal up." He said as he laid her on a small couch. The room had a pink aura to it; it even had a faint smell of rosés. This was actually his second Zero Room. The Doctor had to jettison the first Zero room at the beginning of his Fifth incarnation. He had just remade this new Zero room to accommodate his recent regeneration.

"How is it you know so much about what happened?" Qui-Zell asked, The Doctor laid a quilt over her. "I'm 900 years old! And when you travel around in a ship that can go anywhere in time and space, you get around a lot, and learn a few things as well!"

"What will become of me now?" She asked with a heavy sigh. "Where will I go?"

The Doctor stopped at the door. "Well now that's up to you. I could take you back, where you can try your chances at a regime that really has a grudge against your kind. I could also take you to a point where that regime topples and believe me, it will. Or you can travel with me. Go anywhere in the universe, free of charge!" He said with a boyish smile. "Sleep on it, by the time you wake the Nanogenes that reside in this room should make you right as rain!"

Before the Doctor could lower the lights, Qui-Zell fell asleep. It was probably the first good night of sleep she's had in along time.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Twelve hours later, Qui-Zell opened her eyes and stretched. With a long yawn, She basked in the soft light of the zero room and sat up in bed.

Remarkably she felt very well. Her wounds were definitely healed as the Doctor said they would. She then noticed a small note stapled to her robe. Pulling it off she read it; it was a note from the Doctor:

_Dear Qui-Zell,_

_I'm off saving a planet from the alien threat of the week!_

_Help yourself to anything from the food machine in the kitchen, it's four doors down turn left at the hallway, right at the second turn, up the stairs next to the bins on your left hand side! Just say anything you want and it will make it for you. When you're done you may want to get out of your dirty clothes, next-door is the wardrobe. You should be able to find something that fits you. Stay in the TARDIS until I return. Usually after saving the day, I get a little tired so the last thing I want to do is look for you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Doctor_

Following the instructions with relative ease, thanks in part to her Force sense, Qui-Zell found the kitchen, moving to what she deduced as the food replicator. She was still processing in mind the seemingly endless corridors of this ship. The machine felt her presence, "Hello! How may I serve you? Would you like a piece of toast?" The machine spoke in a friendly male tone.

"I'd like something to eat…" She said.

"Please state whatever it is you wish to eat." It replied.

"Binka sandwich, and a cup of Jawa juice…" She asked

With a flash of light her meal was ready. Sitting down to eat she took a bite of her sandwich and wrinkled her nose. "Too much Gamorrean mustard!" She retched

The wardrobe room was a better experience.

It was a massive room,lined wall to wall with racks that hung on it several styles of clothing. Much of it she had never seen in her entire life. She tried on several styles of clothes, from huge fur coats, and a long long multi-colored scarf, a black flight jacket with a lot of patches all over it, to several types of blouses.

She finally decided on a simple beige pleated skirt and a large dark brown hoodie. She really liked the loafers she found to replace her boots. She didn't know such comfortable footwear existed. She then let down her hair, and stared at it in the mirror.

She noticed on the mirror was several hair bands. Sighing softly she braided her hair into two pigtails. She did this in memory of Kaiya. It was always her favorite style she liked to put her hair in.

Qui-Zell was very attractive. She had light almond skin and Asian features. A small button nose that flared whenever she felt herself lose her temper. With her hair down it was long and black as the night. She was the oldest out of her group of five friends at the Jedi Temple. Five friends that were no more. She stopped as the memories of that awful day flooded back in her mind.

She remembered, as she teasingly sent Kaiya to return all of their training equipment to Master Morrdd while she and Meiya, Phal and Sarla got a head start at the Cafetorium. They never made it to dinner as hordes of Republic soldiers stormed the temple and began to kill everyone in sight. Qui-Zell rushed ahead of her group and tried to deflect the oncoming blaster bolt with her Force Field. But her Force Field was something she still had not mastered yet, as it only slowed the bolts down. Instead she absorbed three shots. One hitting her in her neck, one in her thigh and one in her chest. She collapsed as the three others ignited their sabers to defend themselves and her. The last thing Qui-Zell did before she passed out was a frantic mental call to her friend Kaiya Sunriser. A friend that she off to fend off the soldiers by herself.

Herself…

A thought burned into Qui-Zell's mind. Kaiya was young, head strong and often thought with her heart rather than her head. Something that got her into trouble with the Jedi Masters often. Qui-Zell had taken it upon herself to watch over Kaiya and keep her out of trouble. Even though there were days that that role was reversed. Kaiya had been her best friend for as long as she can remember. It was a hard day when they went their separate ways to be taught under Jedi Masters as Padawan apprentices. NO matter where they were in the galaxy they made it a point to at least keep in touch once a month.

She could feel sadness and despair well up in her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of Kaiya, Her smile, and the way she could always make Qui-Zell laugh. Qui-Zell's strength always laid in her ability to lead, But Kaiya's strength laid with her compassion.

Making her way back to the console room Qui-Zell did what any Jedi did with spare time did. She meditated. She sat cross-legged at the base of the metal grates. Closing her eyes, she opened her mind and let the Force flood her conscious. Giving herself over to the will of the Force, Qui-Zell never before heard the Force so crisp and so clear before. It felt like coming in from a hot day and taking a long drink from a never-ending glass of ice water. She could feel herself elevate just ever so slightly in the air. The Force was strong here; The TARDIS itself seemed to act like a focusing beacon for the energies in the force. Qui-Zell as a Jedi in tune with the force, acted as a focusing crystal to hear, feel, and use the Force. She could hear the very heartbeat of the TARDIS. She could hear its whispers. She listened to the whisper as it told Qui-Zell the story of the Time Lords, of Gallifrey, and of The Doctor and the terrible Time War. Qui-Zell herself wondered about the Time War. It was a war in which lower beings did not notice it, but higher beings watched and wept. She seemed to recall a moment in the temple several years ago when Master Yoda was called early from his training session with Qui-Zell's grouping. The Jedi Council held an emergency meeting to discuss a major disturbance in the Force. It was as Master Mace Windu described

"Like a million voices cried out in pain and were suddenly silenced."

But more important the heart of the TARDIS could feel her. It felt her feelings, her dreams, hopes, and thoughts. The TARDIS looked into Qui-Zell and felt her pain and confusion. Rather than try to comfort her. It shared her pain and took it as it's own.

"Blimey! I have to say in over 900 years of time travel, you are the first person to do what I say and stay put in the TARDIS!" The Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS carrying a large bag of green apples.

Qui-Zell stood up to face the Doctor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as He tossed her one.

"I'm fine. It's amazing whatever you gave me, it worked better than a Bacta Tank," She said as she was sizing up the apple. "What's this?" She asked as she tried to sniff it. It had a sweet smell to it.

"It's an Apple! Much like the Gareebee fruit of Alderann." The Doctor said, "Go on eat it!"

Qui-Zell took a bite and was amazed at the bursting of sweet and sour flavors that exploded in her mouth.

"An apple…Where is it from?" she chewed and asked inquisitively.

"A planet called Earth." The Doctor said. "I know of a lovely little grove outside of Tacoma!" He said as he began flipping switches and knobs on the TARDIS. "I am willing to bet you have never traveled outside of your known Galaxy!" He said as the interior of the TARDIS began to shake and rumble, a clear indicator that the TARDIS had now taken flight.

"Well I have been to the Outer Rim… Twice!" She said in an effort to sound experienced.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, Qui-Zell I am offering you a chance to go farther than you or any Jedi has gone before!" He worked switches and levers as the console came to life. She could see the center column bounce up and down. It was obvious the Doctor was very good at piloting his ship. For he moved swiftly around the console hitting buttons and switches, untill finally reaching underneath the console, and producing a rubber mallet. He used the mallet to bang repeatedly on a certain section of the console.

Qui-Zell grabbed a hold to the console for stability as the entire interior shook. "So, is this normal?" She quivered as the Doctor merely grinned.

"Qui-Zell Dhanna, Welcome to the TARDIS!"


	4. Epilouge

EPILOGUE

From the private journals of Qui-Zell Dhanna

_The Doctor took me that day from Corusant, my former life now gone forever. And he took me to, as he promised, an apple grove. The TARDIS, as he called it, had stopped moving. He laughed ever so confidently at his piloting skills and urged me to go out the door. My heart in my throat I approached the white double doors with the odd shaped phoned bolted in one of them. I remember taking a deep breath and listening to the Force for any sign of danger. And funny enough I felt none. I pulled open the door and stepped outside. Sure enough I was in a different planet in a different galaxy. I stepped out and he followed me. I was surrounded by big luscious green trees. The sky out side was a clear blue sky with puffy white clouds in the sky. The planet seemed to only have one sun, and it bathed me in warm light._

_I could see hundreds of trees before in the grove with dozens of apples on them. He pointed his tool that he called a " Sonic Screwdriver" and two came down. He gave me one as he chomped on his. He explained we were on his favorite planet in the entire universe. A place he called Earth. It was a tiny planet in a tiny galaxy in the small corner of the universe. Its people were busily running about in their lives unaware of what really existed in the universe. He loved them, and their innate capacity to understand their place in their universe._

_I smiled as I saw several people busy in their normal routine, climbing ladders to pick buckets full of the green fruit. _

_He then took me to a tiny restaurant at the edge of the grove. He said he loved their apple pie. We ate lunch and talked and he explained to me his life. How he was the last of his kind, left traveling in a machine that could go anywhere in time and space. How he is capable of changing his entire appearance when severely injured and he was now on his tenth life, with three more to go. He told me over the pie and a odd drink he called "coffee." He told me that if I wanted too he could take me, backward or forward or anywhere to live the rest of my life, or I could travel with him. _

_I then said something I don't think had ever heard._

"_I don't know Doctor, I may need to meditate on it"_

_So now I sit in my temporary room, typing my thoughts into this communicator. I think I am the last of my kind. I saw my friends die before my eyes, my whole life ended. I know right now there is nothing for me back at the Temple. I am not even sure if Kaiya survived. But I really don't know for sure if she died. I think I at least owe it to her to find out, and maybe in the process find my way again. In all this at least the Force is still with me. I feel it now as I write. The Jedi are the crystal of the Force. _

_I don't know why the Republic chose to betray the Jedi Order that day, and I suppose in time I will find out the answers. But I think in the meantime it may be good for me to travel with this out of the ordinary man, we may yet teach each other new things…._

Qui-Zell finished her journal and placed it in her utility belt. She got up from her room and went back to the console area where the Doctor was. He was busy deciphering some readings when Qui-Zell joined him

"Ahhh! Qui-Zell! I am going to cut into that pie I got, you want some?" He said. Qui-Zell smiled.

"Sure I would love some, and I have meditated and thought about your offer."

The Doctor stopped and looked at her inquisitively.

"It was the will of the Force that brought me to you, and I will listen to it, there is much I can learn from you, and I know there is much I can teach you…."She said.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, is that right? Well now Jedi, Where do you want to go first? Your choice!"

Qui-Zell thought for a moment, "The planet you love so much, Earth. I want to see more of it."

The Doctor smiled as he worked a switch and pulled a lever, the green column began to bounce, "I know the perfect place too!"

The Doctor was happy as he looked at his new companion. He had long heard tales of the Jedi and their heroic deeds. Now here was one in the flesh.

Suddenly the TARDIS wasn't so lonely anymore.


End file.
